Adalyn Chamberlain
Adalyn Grace Chamberlain 'is a powerful witch. She is the first-born child of two unnamed witch parents, the elder sister of twins Jeffery Chamberlain and Hectate Chamberlain, aunt of Elizabeth Chamberlain and Annabelle Chamberlain and the great-aunt of Lily Chamberlain and the niece of Dahlia. When Adalyn reunites with her brother Jeffery, he informs her of Lily's life, which inspires Adalyn (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia ) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting in the death of both her parents), Adalyn and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Adalyn finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Jeffery), and moving into their house as Lily's caretaker and an official Chamberlain sibling. After the completion of the prophecy foretelling the downfall of her family, it seemed as though the entire family is going to die. She was poisoned, her brother bitten by the beast. Seeing no other choice in saving her family, Adalyn used Hector as an anchor to a spell similar to the one Dahlia had cast on her to keep her breathing for a thousand years. Adalyn also created a Chambre de Chasse as she wanted her family to be together as they wait for Katherine to find cures for all of them. '''Adalyn '''is a member of the 'Chamberlain Family. Early History Adalyn was born in the late years of the 10th century to a Viking warrior and his wife. Her parents had met after her mother was captured during a Viking raid, and fell in love before marrying. Adalyn was their first born child. Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make her mother fertile so she could have children of her own. She was, according to her mother, the apple of her father's eye. However, when she was five, Adalyn was taken by her aunt as part of her mother's deal when her mother was pregnant with the twins and her life following that is a mystery. Adalyn's claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up what she and Dahlia had done. Personality As a child, Adalyn was mischievous as she would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. Adalyn has exhibited an independent, tenacious, rebellious streak, as she fled from her monstrous Aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been fighting, running from her for years ever since. She has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at near all times. Adalyn has shown to be a curious person, having wondered about her siblings, the Chamberlains for some time. Upon meeting them but having lived in contempt of her aunt Dahlia for the abuse and terror she endured at Dahlia's hands and for her mother for abandoning her. When she learned that Elizabeth had a child. Upon revealing her background, Adalyn is a haunted, tortured soul longing to free herself of the bonds that Dahlia cast upon her and attain vengeance for the misery that she dealt with century after century. Having lost the man she loves and her beloved unborn son in Dahlia's pursuit of ultimate power, she allies with her estranged siblings in the hopes of vanquishing her aunt once and for all. Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Powers and Abilities In Early Life During her early life, Adalyn experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her brothers. Adalyn used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Under Dahlia's Curse While Adalyn was still a child, Dahlia used a brand of Connective Magic which allowed her to draw power from Adalyn while allowing Adalyn's power to augment. Dahlia then enchanted Adalyn with a curse that forces her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Adalyn to live for one year. During this period, she would be functionally immortal. This is ultimately proven when Adalyn ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Hectate. With these enhancements, Adalyn became more powerful than any conventional witch as she was "Immortal" and still able to perform First-born Magic that had been augmented for a hundred years. Weaknesess Adalyn was a pseudo-immortal witch, twice, when she was linked to her Aunt Dahlia and recently to Hector. After Dahlia's death, Adalyn lost her pseudo=immortality and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Dahlia The relationship between Dahlia and Adalyn has been strained and complicated for nearly a thousand years. In an attempt to have children, Adalyn's mother was forced to give Adalyn to Dahlia in exchange for Dahlia helping her birth other children. Jeffery Chamberlain The relationship between Adalyn and Jeffery started rocky. Jeffery mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Adalyn proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Jeffery mistreating her badly, she promised to make Hectate turn against Jeffery, which is successful being Jeffery attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Adalyn is forced to try to kill Jeffery, she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill him. After Dahlia's death, Jeffery finally accepts Adalyn as his sister and they become close as siblings. Name * The origin of the name Adalyn is American. ... It is a constructed name, combining Ada and Lynn. It also can be a form of Adeline and Adelina. The meaning of the name Adalyn is noble. Common nicknames include Ada, Lyn, and Daly.